Chocolate Covered Bruises
by zemyx11219
Summary: Mello has a secret, Near is oblivious. Stress and tensions rise in Mello until it bubbles over and his personalities split. Now there's two sides to Mello for Near, the gentle man he married and the ruthless mafia boss. How far can Mello stretch his mind until he breaks completely? How long can Near allow the abuse to continue? Warnings inside. MelloxNear. Yaoi. M for abuse.
1. Chapter 1: Cry For Me

Hi, new story. This is an rp between my Mello and a Near. Thanks for reading! ^^ If you don't like any of the themes below (see Warnings), then click the magical button in the corner called a back arrow! **I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT FOR THE STORY AND MY BRAIN! EVERYTHING ELSE GOES TO THEIR RESPECTED OWNERS!**

**Warnings:** Yaoi, Anxiety, Character Names, OOC, Abuse *Mental, Verbal, Physical*, Cheating

**Pairing:** MelloxNear, MelloxMatt

**Summary:** Mello has a secret, Near is oblivious. Stress and tensions rise in Mello until it bubbles over and his personalities split. Now there's two sides to Mello for Near, the gentle man he married and the ruthless mafia boss. How far can Mello stretch his mind until he breaks completely? How long can Near allow the abuse to continue? Warnings inside. MelloxNear.

* * *

"Mihi!" The small albino shouted as he stood and hurried to the blonde, hugging him tightly.

Mello's eyes widened slightly and slowly he hugged back. "Nate..." He smiled and kissed the younger's head. "I love you."

Near smiled and let him go, moving away slightly. "You've been gone a while."

"I know." Mello moved to the kitchen, his anger becoming a problem again. He opened the cubboard to get a glass.

"What's wrong? You seem upset, did something happen?" Near began to worry and stepped into the kitchen to look at his Mihi.

"Don't worry about it, it's nothing." Mello spoke as he filled the cup with water.

"Then why can't you tell me? If it's nothing, why are you upset?" His brows furrowed, _he's acting strange..._ Near thought to himself.

"I'm not upset. It doesn't matter so drop it!"

"You're yelling, something happened and it mattered. You can tell me, Mihi, I won't be mad." He stepped closer to Mello, knowing he was stepping into the lion's den. He didn't have time to react as the glass Mello held flew past his head and shattered against the wall behind him, only a few drops of water staining his face. His eyes were wide as he watched Mello.

"I said it didn't matter, can't you just leave things alone?! Goddamn, Near, your so _annoying_! Just shut up for _once_!" Mello growled out as he glared at the albino, daring him to say anything.

Near let his hand softly and loosely cover his open mouth, a flicker of fear in his eyes at Mello's outburst. "M-Mihael..." He mumbled out, his voice soft and just above a whisper.

That seemed to snap Mello out of what ever he was in. He blinked once and quickly relaxed, becoming sad at Near's frightened look. "Nate...I'm sorry..." He moved closer and hugged Near, who rested his head on the blonde's shoulder. "I'm sorry...I love you, Nate, I'll never hurt you..."

"You didn't hurt me. Its ok, I love you, too. Don't worry, love." He smiled softly and kissed the blonde.

Mello nodded and soon let the other go. "Let's go out for dinner, I'm finally home and I want to be a bit romantic tonight."

The albino frowned. "The sun, Mihi, I don't like it..."

"I'll protect you from the sun, come on. Please, Nate?"

"Fine..." Near quickly got changed and smiled at Mello. He kissed the boys head then led him outside, holding him close to his side to block the suns rays. Soon Mello pulled him into a fancy-looking restaurant. He smiled to the man at the podium who quickly wrote something down and allowed the two through. As they walked, Near's eyes were wide, looking everywhere. Mello pulled Near to a table in the back, away from people and prying eyes.

"M-Mihi..! This is amazing...Really..." The albino spoke.

Mello nodded and smiled. "I've been here before with Rod and Jack..."

Mello pulled out the chair for his lover before sitting himself. He looked though the menu and got lost in his thoughts again. _Stupid, I can't keep it a secret for much longer, he'll find out...Someone will crack. I'll die, perhaps I should just kill myself, save him the effort of doing it._ His thoughts ran wild, thoughts of his past, his husband, his actions with the mafia-_With Matt_-and even the simple things Near did for him. He was so wrapped into his thoughts he didn't notice the waiter until the other lightly kicked his leg.

He jumped slightly and scanned the menu again quickly, "C-chocolate covered strawberries, please."

The waiter wrote it down then took the menu and left, a small frown in place. Near frowned and looked at the blonde, "What's wrong?"

"Just thinking," The other sighed out.

Near stood and moved closer to Mello, sitting on his lap and wrapping his arms around Mello's neck. "About what, Mihi..?"

The blonde held the boy close and sighed softly, "Us...I love you, Nate, but I'm almost never home, what if you got hurt? Or killed? I'd die without you, I really hate thinking about that..."

"Mels, don't worry. I'm fine, I love you." He kissed the man and smiled. They continued talking until the the waiter returned with the strawberries, giving the two men a strange look. His only response was a glare from both of the men at the table, he knew Mello's title and quickly retreated from the table without a single word.

Mello picked up a strawberry and dipped into the chocolate before pressing it to pale lips, "You're cute."

Near blushed faintly and accepted the fruit before kissing Mello, allowing the blonde to greedily lick the chocolate from his lips. The small boy could supress the small moan that escaped his mouth, "M-Mello...You're teasing me..."

The other merely nodded and smiled when Near offered him the fruit. He gladly took it and kissed his husband, loving the taste of chocolate and Near mixing together. "Chocolate covered Nate would be good..." He thought aloud, making the pale boy turn bright red in embarrassment. They continued feeding each other until all the strawberries were gone. After they paid, Mello started out, holding Near close as they walked through the crowded restaurant. Once outside he relaxed. "Did you enjoy it?"

Near nodded. "Yes, I did. Although I am more glad that the sun is hidden within the clouds." He smiled and grabbed Mello's hand. "I love you so much, Mello."

"I love you too." He smiled and looked up. "Your really sensitive to the sun, huh?"

He nodded and smiled, "Yes... I am an albino."

"But not all albino's are sensitive to the sun..."

"Yes, but some are... because of their eyes. My eyes hurt and my skin is rather rashy and red whenever it makes contact to the sun. So I rather stay away.."

"I see...But your still cute to me, I won't let you burn up like a vampire." Mello smiled softly.

He blushed. "I like my angry Mello. He is cute."

Mello laughed and looks down at boy from the corner of his eyes. "Angry? Why? That's when I'm violent..."

"I like violent and mean Mello.." He purred a little then snuggles him.

"Why? That doesn't make much sense..." He wrapped an arm around the boy, pulling him close.

"I told you.. I am a masochist." He smiled and kissed him.

He kissed back fiercely and bit the albino's bottom lip hard. "You know what it sounds like, right? What your asking for?"

Near's eyes widened slightly and he blushed a deep red. "What does it sound like, love?" His eyes narrowed and stared at Mello showing some emotions.

"It sounds like...To anyone else who's listening, that you want an abusive relationship. Mostly pain, little love."

"Hm. Perhaps, I like pain and love at the same time."

He laughed. "What do you want, Nate? The relationship we have now which is rarely painful or a little bit more abusive, more painful?"

Near pouted a little at Mello's laugh. "...I like it when you're mean to me Mello.. and rough too.."

"Why? Besides being masochistic."

"I want to know different emotions, love." He grabs his hand and walks to their house.

Mello fell silent as they walked, thinking.

"How exactly does pain feel like? Or crying?" He looks at him emotionless.

"Hmm? Pain...Hurts...And sometimes it makes you cry."

"I do not know how to cry.." He twirls a lock of his hair.

"You have to know how to cry...you'd cry if I died." Mello pointed out.

"Perhaps I would, but I haven't cried."

"That doesn't mean you don't know how to...You just haven't...yet..." His voice became slightly distant again. His eyes darkened as Near tilted his head and looked at the boy with a hint of confusion. Mello stayed silent, his head tilted enough for his hair to cover his eyes.

Near stopped and stood in front of Mello. "...Mello.." He leaned up to kiss him gently.

Mello didn't kiss back, he just stood still. "We should get home, Near."

The albino nodded, still confused slightly. "Yes...Let's go."

Mello continued to walk, slightly in front of Near. Near began to walk a little clumsy now. Once they reached home, Mello unlocked the door and held it for Near. "Coming?" His voice was slightly darker now, much like when he talked to the mafia or was planning the death of someone.

* * *

First chapter. R&R plz, I accept flames. Thank you.


	2. Chapter 2: You asked for it

If you don't like any of the themes below (see Warnings), then click the magical button in the corner called a back arrow! **I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT FOR THE STORY AND MY BRAIN! EVERYTHING ELSE GOES TO THEIR RESPECTED OWNERS!**

**Warnings:** Yaoi, Anxiety, Character Names, OOC, Abuse *Mental, Verbal, Physical*, Cheating

**Pairing:** MelloxNear, MelloxMatt

**Summary:** Mello has a secret, Near is oblivious. Stress and tensions rise in Mello until it bubbles over and his personalities split. Now there's two sides to Mello for Near, the gentle man he married and the ruthless mafia boss. How far can Mello stretch his mind until he breaks completely? How long can Near allow the abuse to continue? Warnings inside. MelloxNear.

* * *

"Coming?" His voice was slightly darker now, much like when he talked to the mafia or was planning the death of someone. Near walked pass the boy without answering, he went to the floor and played with his puzzle. Mello layed on the couch. "Sheep, would you get me a chocolate bar?"

"I would. However I do not know where you put them. So do it yourself." He looked down at the puzzle, emotionless.

"I'm sure you can find them, go look." He turned the tv onto a show he knew Near hated.

Near stared at the t.v with a frown then got up with his puzzle and left to their roomm. He locked the door and sat in a corner, playing with his puzzle again

Mello sighed to himself and went to find his chocolate. He allowed Near to be alone for an hour before knocking on the door. "Near. Open the door." The boy got up and opened the door, walking back to his corner after. Mello came in and looked at him. "What's wrong? Why are you hiding?"

"I'm not hiding, Mello. I am playing." He layed down on his belly and played with his toy robots.

"Seems like it. Your even more recessive than usual, something is wrong." He crossed his arms and raised a brow. "Tell me, sheepy."

He turned his head to see Mello, smiling slightly. "I'm fine."

"I don't believe that." Mello couched down and took the toy from Near. "Your never like this. You don't hide from me, you really shouldn't ever try to hide."

He began to unbutton his shirt. "Mello..."

Mello's face stayed blank. "What?"

He took his shirt off and smiled. "I'm not hiding from you."

"Then what are doing in here? It seemed like hiding to me."

Near got up and opened his wardrobe, putting on one of Mello's long sleeve black shirts. "I just disliked the program you were watching."

Icey blue eyes flicked to the boy. "What are you doing?"

"I am going to sleep." He pulled down his white pants then climbed on to the bed, snuggling his bear.

"So your wearing my shirt? When did you ever wear anything besides your white pajamas?"

"Hm?" He tilts his head. "Mello, I always wear your shirt before I sleep."

"I forgot, sorry. Normally I'm not at home when you do." He rolls his eyes slightly and drops the toy as he stands. "You should wear black more. White makes you blend in, it turns you into a fucking imp."

Near smiled. "Thank you for your opinion, Mello. " He closed his eyes and sighed softly.

Mello kicked off his shoes and changed out of his normal leather. "You still never told me what's wrong."

"There is nothing wrong. I am tired." The boy kept his eyes closed.

The blonde just nodded and climbed into bed next to Near, smiling softly and running his hands over the boy softly. "I love you..."

Near's cheeks turned red and his breathing changed. "I love you too, Mello."

He gripped a pale side painfully for a second. "You enjoy pain...And you like me being mean...perhaps I should be mean more often."

Near's eyes shut tight and he moaned softly. "...Yes, if you wish to be that way, Mello.. Then go ahead."

"Then I shall...White makes you look stupid. Your already pale, white doesn't help anything except make you look childish and weird." He drug his nails along Near's leg, leaving long, red marks.

He smiled. "I like the color white, Mello. I could careless about what it makes me look.." His breathing got heavier and he moaned again.

Mello laughed and pressed two fingers against Near's throat, adding pressure and making the boy's breathing harder. "Its stupid, and it makes me look bad. I'm a mafia lord, I'm tough and anyone should be scared to even hear my name. You, though...you make it that people think of me a joke. They watch me protect a _child_, and laugh." His voice was quiet, dark.

"Mello, you were the one who confessed to me your love. You are the one who chose to protect me." He said, however he was struggling a little to breathe, but his emotions remained neutral.

"Mmm...But...Are you sure?"

The boy got on the blonde and straddled him. "Of course, Mello."

"Then cry. I want to see you cry, meaning I'll stop at nothing to see that." He smiled and drug his nails along pale skin.

Near bit his bottom lip gently then caressed Mello's cheek. "I can't cry.."

"You can. I'll make you."

"Prove me wrong." He smirked.

"Do you want me to? You know what your asking for, correct?"

"If Mello wants to see me cry. Then he should." He leaned down and licked his cheek.

Mello sighed then gripped white hair tightly. "Nate Keehl, I will make you cry. Even if I have to beat you until your dying and hold a gun to your head." His voice if firm, determined.

Near smiled. "Go ahead, Mello.. no one is stopping you but yourself right now."

He stopped a second then growled and gripped the pale throat painfully. "I can't believe your ignorance. You always thought you were better that me, god I hated you..."

Near instinctively gripped Mello's wrists, he stares at him with his eyes a little widen. "Was it really hate or confusion? and Mello, I do not think I am better than you, you think that yourself. I'm not even sorry for being smarter."

Mello let Near's throat go before pushing the boy roughly, effectively making him fall off the bed. "You...How the fuck can you can tell me what I think? You aren't smarter than me, your a weakling. If it wasn't for me, you'd still be in that hell hole in England!"

The impact caused Near's nose to bleed, crimson red bright against pale skin. "Yes, Mello. I have a great life because of you, thank you. " He smirked. "When a person hates another person, they'll do anything to take them down. However, you gave up, now I'm L's successor."

He growled and stood, kicking Near's stomach. "You are _not_!"

Near coughsed up blood and closed his eyes, trying to curl into a ball. "I-I am!"

Mello narrowed his eyes and pushed Near to lay on his back before stepping on his chest. "You're. Not. You are not smarter than me, your nothing a but a stupid _sheep_." He adds more pressure. "Your a fucking fag..."

"You're also a fag, you've fucked me before." He smirked, though blood ran from his mouth slightly. "I am smarter than you, Mello. Which is why I'm number one."

He kicks Near's side roughly. "Fuck you! At least I know I'm not going to hell, I hope you fucking burn."

Near closed his eyes again, he started to bleed and cough more. "M...ello... stop.."

"Why the hell should I?! You love pain, can't you take this, you little twit? Admit it...Your nothing without me. Just cry and maybe I'll let you live, fag."

He grabbed Mello's leg and pulled it, causing the blonde to fall. Near got up slowly and rushed to the bathroom, locking the door. The boy still remained emotionless, however his eyes were red. Mello growled and stood quickly, hitting the door hard. "Open. The. Door. **NOW**!" Near was trembling a little of fear, however he went to the bathtub and hid there. "Your only making it worse. You shouldn't **_ever_** try to hide from me!" He punched the door again and again, making it shake violently each time. Near only sighed and stood up, opening the door. He closed his eyes tight, knowing that Mello is going to hit him again. Mello wrapped an arm around Near's neck to hold him up as he punched his stomach hard. "I told you never to hide." Near coughed up more blood, starting to feel more unconscious. Minutes later he closes his eyes, fainting. Mello left the boy on the floor, not really caring as he stormed out of the house.

* * *

Awesome, second chapter, whooot! ^^ Thanks to all the readers!


	3. Chapter 3: Forgiveness

If you don't like any of the themes below (see Warnings), then click the magical button in the corner called a back arrow! **I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT FOR THE STORY AND MY BRAIN! EVERYTHING ELSE GOES TO THEIR RESPECTED OWNERS!**

**Warnings:** Yaoi, Anxiety, Character Names, OOC, Abuse *Mental, Verbal, Physical*, Cheating

**Pairing:** MelloxNear, MelloxMatt

**Summary:** Mello has a secret, Near is oblivious. Stress and tensions rise in Mello until it bubbles over and his personalities split. Now there's two sides to Mello for Near, the gentle man he married and the ruthless mafia boss. How far can Mello stretch his mind until he breaks completely? How long can Near allow the abuse to continue? Warnings inside. MelloxNear.

* * *

Mello wrapped an arm around Near's neck to hold him up as he punched his stomach hard. "I told you never to hide." Near coughed up more blood, starting to feel more unconscious. Minutes later he closes his eyes, fainting. Mello left the boy on the floor, not really caring as he stormed out of the house.

Later on, Near woke up with blood drooling out of his mouth. He sat up and closed the bathroom door, taking a shower. Mello returned soon, cooled off and not remembering what happened the night before. He sighed softly and begins picking up from the mess the two had made. Near was in bed, sleeping however the bruises were all over his body. He was having a hard time breathing, so he made a weird noise each time he breathed. Mello looked at him briefly as he moved and stopped dead, turning back to Near. "N-Nate?!" His vioce wa slightly panicked and he wasn't able to move closer to the boy.

The albino woke up, he then moved back as he saws Mello. "Please.. hurting me won't do much.." He said, his voice shaky.

"W-what? Who the hell did that to you?! Its...horrible, your covered in bruises, Nate."

Near frowned at him. "Mello. This isn't a joke... you did this to me. Now please leave the room..."

"What? Nate, I wouldn't hurt you, not like this. I don't remember anything except going to dinner with you. What happened?" Mello looked worried, obviously having repressed the memories of abuse and forcing himself to believe it wasn't his fault.

"And do you really think I would lie to you?" He said coldly as he got up, exposing more harsh bruises and scratches.

"Nate..." Mello shook his head, "I wouldn't hurt you. You know that, I love you more than anything. What reason would I possess to harm the only man I'll ever love?"

"... You wanted to see me cry." Near walked pass by him, going to the living room

Mello followed the albino. "Still, I wouldn't hurt you. I love you..."

"This is what you did to me, Mello.." He showed the blonde his neck, on which long, slender finger prints could be seen.

"I couldn't have done this, I would've hurt myself if I had, or even killed myself. I didn't do this, Nate, I really couldn't have..." Mello's voice was soft, his eart kept breaking with each bruise r scratch he saw on the pale boy.

Near sighed, he then leans in to kiss his blonde... while he could. Mello kissed back softly and held Near gently. "I love you. If I did hurt you, I'm so sorry, I don't know what came over me and made me do this...I'm sorry, please don't doubt that I love you..."

"Mello..just love me.." He nuzzles him and kisses him deeply

He kissed back and sat on the couch, carefully pulling the pale and bruised boy onto his lap. "Tell me...What happened after dinner? When we left and got home?"

"... I asked you about an emotion, since I lack many.. And you got desperate to see it.. So you started hurting me. However it's not only your fault.. I made some responses that angered you.. I'm sorry Mello"

"That doesn't matter, you shouldn't be apologizing, I hurt you. Even if you had said you cheated or hated me, I could never hurt you. I wouldn't want to..." Mello frowned slightly and kissed Near. "I'm so sorry..."

Near kissed him back gently and nuzzled him. "It's alright, Mello..." He wrapped his arms around him and held him close. "I love you and only you."

"I know. I love you too. Only you, my beautiful husband." The blonde kissed the pale boy and traced the bruises softly. "I can't believe I did this...so much damage..."

"It's fine, Mello.." He smiled and kissed him again.

Mello kissed back. "Can I...do anything to make it up? I-I doubt sorry is enough for something like this..."

"I want to make love.. but I know we can't" Near said softly, diappointment in his voice.

"I know...I'm sorry, Nate..." Mello kissed the others temple and held him close

"..It's fine." He smiled.

He kissed Near softly. "Why don't we...Go out for icecream or something? If you want... "

"No.. I want to stay here.." He hugged the blonde tightly

"I'm sorry..." Mello whispered softly. Near kissed him softly and nuzzled him, Mello ran a hand through white hair. "Should I take you to the hospital..?" Mello asked with worry in his voice. He was worried for his husband and even wondered why the pale boy was sitting on his lap. _Shouldn't he be packing up by now..? Telling me he hates me...He should be leaving me..._

He shook his head. "No, love, I am fine." He kissed the blonde more then hugged him close.

"Do you want something to eat?"

He shook his head again. "No."

Mello nuzzled the younger boy. "You need to eat, Nate...It'll help..."

"I am not hungry, love." He kissed him gently.

"I love you." Mello said again, holding the boy closer.

"I love you as well." He laid his head on Mello's stomach and smiled up to the blonde

Mello ran his hand through white hair, "You should get dressed...Lets go out for a while, ok?"

Near frowned. "The sun... And people will see my bruises."

"I can protect you from the sun and I'm sure that I have something like make-up that could cover them if you want..." He looked down at Near.

"Make up..? Hm." He thought for a moment, he'd always wondered how make up felt like, but also didn't care because it is only for females.

"Do you want too, Nate?"

"...I do not know." He twirled his hair absent mindedly

"Why don't we? It'll be fun." He smiled brightly and kissed the albino's head.

"Oh alright.." He whispered and smiled softly.

"Go get dressed, I'll get the make-up ready." Near nodded and obeyed Mello, leaving to get dressed. "Nate, I'm ready. If your ready, I can cover any bruises showing."

The boy walked over to Mello and sat on his lap. "Alright. I am ready."

Mello carefully added pale foundation over the bruises on Near's neck. "I love you..."

Near was emotionless as always and he gazed at nothing. "I love you too, Mello."

"I'm sorry I hurt you..." The blonde bit his lip hard.

"Mello. We discussed this already." He looked at him and smiled.

The elder smiled back softly. "Yeah...but I'm still sorry. Nate, tell me...what did you say to make me even more angry? I don't remember much of last night at all..."

"I don't want to talk about it.. you may get angry again." He frowned

"I doubt I will. I love you." He kissed Near's cheek before applying the make-up to it, making sure to hide any visible marks.

"You wanted to see me cry and I told you could do anything to accomplish that."

"That wouldn't make me angry, Nate." He soon packed up the make-up, kissing the youngers forehead softly. "I'm done, you look...like nothing happened. Perhaps I can teach how to put it on yourself later, so you can do it until you think no one will notice."

Near narrowed his eyes and nodded, "Very well then.." The boy looked at himself in the mirror. He looked much more whiter than before, however he could still feel a little pain.

Mello carefully helped Near stand then stood himself. "Where do you wanna go?"

Near shrugged. "I am not sure, love. How about a toy store?" He looked up at him.

"Ok." He smiled and opened the door for the other. "You can get anything you want."

Near smiled, his eyes slightly sparkling. "Okay." He walked out, secretly excited.

Mello followed the boy, locking the door after him. He wrapped an arm around him. "You like toys, aren't you excited? You've played with the same ones for so long...you need new ones."

"I am." He looked up at the blonde and smiled, staying close to him.

Mello smiled back and kept the boy close. "But you do have emotions, Nate."

"Yes, I do.. but I lack most of them."

"Not really. You lack nothing much. You have happiness, lust, love, jealousy, anger, greed, loneliness, and sadness. Your not missing anything..."

"I don't have sadness..yet."

"You do. When I leave for the mafia, your sad. I know you are."

"I am lonely.."

"It counts the same. Loneliness and sadness go hand in hand."

Near sighed. "I suppose... I have not cried yet."

"If I died, you would." Mello opened the door to the shop for Near. "You can get anything."

"What if I died?" He looked at him

"If you died..? You wouldn't have to wait long for me, I'd kill myself as soon as I knew."

"... I'd do the same thing." He smiled to the blonde.

* * *

Mello doesn't remember... :/ Where will things go from here? R&R please!


	4. Chapter 4: Relapse

If you don't like any of the themes below (see Warnings), then click the magical button in the corner called a back arrow! **I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT FOR THE STORY AND MY BRAIN! EVERYTHING ELSE GOES TO THEIR RESPECTED OWNERS!**

**Warnings:** Yaoi, Anxiety, Character Names, OOC, Abuse *Mental, Verbal, Physical*, Cheating

**Pairing:** MelloxNear, MelloxMatt

**Summary:** Mello has a secret, Near is oblivious. Stress and tensions rise in Mello until it bubbles over and his personalities split. Now there's two sides to Mello for Near, the gentle man he married and the ruthless mafia boss. How far can Mello stretch his mind until he breaks completely? How long can Near allow the abuse to continue? Warnings inside. MelloxNear.

* * *

"If I died, you would." Mello opened the door to the shop for Near. "You can get anything."

"What if I died?" He looked at him

"If you died..? You wouldn't have to wait long for me, I'd kill myself as soon as I knew."

"... I'd do the same thing." He smiled to the blonde.

"I wouldn't want you to do that." He pulled the albino inside and began to look around a bit. "I'd want you to live as long as you can."

"Exactly, what I thought. That is the way I felt when you told me you would kill yourself." He smiled and looked around, moving farther into the store.

"What do you mean? Nate, besides your happiness there isn't a reason for me to live. If I died, I'd want you to find happiness, more than what I give you."

"...Mello you are the only one who makes me feel such way." The boy takes Mello to the back, so he could kiss him deeply.

The blonde smiled softly when he realized the others intentions and pulled him into a passionate kiss. "I love you," he whispered against the others lips.

Near shivered and blushed red, "I love you too, my sweet Mihael." He whispered back.

Mello bites Near's lower lip softly then pulled back. "Lets find you some new toys, da?"

Near felt a little turned on and he looked away, blushing red. "Yes, of course." He twirled his hair trying to calm his racing heart as he moved into the store once more.

Mello ruffled Near's hair. "Good. Go look. I need to make a quick call, a check up, then I'll be back. Find anything you want." Near nodded and remained silent, his cheeks were still red. Mello left the store to make the call, allowing Near to look as he pleased. The albino looked around, though as time passed he could feel his legs starting to hurt. He soon picked up a small robot he wanted Mello to buy and sat down, waiting for his Mihi to return. The blonde returned soon after Nate sat down, his demeanor changed and slightly off from normal. "Did you find anything, sweety?" Near nodded, holding the small toy robot in his hand up for Mello to see. "Come on, lets buy it and go, If that's all you want. It'll be dark soon, I don't want you to get scared."

"Scared..?" He looked up at him. Near wasn't afraid of the dark at all, infact he liked it. With that thought, he clumsily got up, a little hunched over as he hugged the toy.

"May I have the toy to go buy it? I promise I won't destroy it on my way." Mello rolled his eyes as he reached out a hand, wanting the toy. Near shook his head, he wanted the toy with him until they reached the register so he hunched over the toy more, restricting Mello from taking it. Mello sighed and started towards the front. "Come on, Near. It's getting late." Near walked with him until they reached the cashier, he gave the toy to the female.

The girl smiled and complimented Near, "You're so cute! And adorable!"

Mello huffed slightly at her comments and paid for the toy. "He's mine, bitch. Come on, Near. Lets get home before it gets dark."

The lady glared. "That's rude, asshole!" She yelled as the two got outside.

Near stared at the other. "Mello..?"

He sighed softly and flipped the lady off before walking away from the shop, the sun already beginning to set. "What is it?"

Near hides behind a tree so the sun wont gleam at him. "Are you.. alright?"

"I'm fine. Come on, lets go home, it'll be dark soon."

"I like the dark.." He whispered and sighed, obeying Mello's request.

"Good boy. You can be in the dark when we get home, perhaps it'll be fun. We can play a game, sheepy."

Near narrowed his eyes. He knew Mello was back, not his sweet Mihael. "Perhaps, Mello. However, I want to know what game you have in mind.."

"You'll see. I'm sure you'll enjoy it." He smirked to himself and walked slightly faster. "In fact, I know you will. However, the games will never stop for you, your such a weakling...Learn to play the advantages your given."

Near smirked. "We will see.." He also liked Mello because he could challenge him at times, and he would feel pain because of him. Having said that, he was secretly into pain and blood.

"Do you doubt my skills? I will see you cry, sheepy, one way or another. Even if I have to kill you." Mello laughed softly. "You'd enjoy that, I bet, being driven to the edge of death...

"I do not doubt you.." They soon reached their house and Near opened their door. Once he did, he kissed Mello then ran to their room, locking the door.

Mello smirked and walked to the door, taking his time. He forced his voice to be soft and sweet, thought the sadistic smirk stayed. "Nate? What's wrong, sweety? Open the door, please, I won't hurt you. I can't hurt you, you know this..." Near knew that Mello was faking, however he submissively opened the door. He actually wanted Mello to hurt him. The boy felt a sharp pain in his stomach as Mello kicked him, sending the pale boy to the floor. "You really don't play games well, Near. You can't hide from me, I will always find you...Nothing will ever stop me now, perhaps I should just kill you..." Near moaned even if he felt pain. He loved it. He loved how mean Mello was being, it actually turned him on. "Your such a whore...I swear, if you ever even think if cheating...Lets just say that hiding the man won't be any problem." He growled and moved closer, stepping hard onto Near's leg. "You know...I wonder if Matt would still take me...once I kill you, I'll need a place to go..."

"My sweet Mihael, I love the way you hurt me." He smiled brightly and blushed. "You make me happy. So happy."

"I'm not sweet, nor am I your Mihael. That name is reserved only for my lovers, which you are not one." He kicked the boy roughly. "Your not worthy to be anything more than a punching bag."

Near got up and hugged him and kissed him deeply, trying to call him down. "Mello... please.." He stared at him.

He pushed the boy away. "What?! I already said it, your not a lover to me, don't act like one."

Near kneeled down and smirked up to the blonde. "Can I be your toy?"

"What..? What is wrong with you?! Your...w-who else have you slept with? Your acting like a whore, you fag!"

"I have slept with Mihael Keehl only..." He nuzzles Mello's inner thigh, he did this because he wanted Mello getting distracted, not for lust.

"You idiot! Get off me!" He shoved the albino away, growling before chucking a robot at his head. "You fucking whore!"

Near frowned and got up, he glared at him. The boy felt this heat inside him, it's more of his emotions controlling him so he slapped Mello harshly and ran off to the living room. Mello followed the boy angrily. "What the hell?! **NEAR**!" The was hiding behind the couch, hugging his knees tight. He tried his best to be silent as Mello came into the room. The blonde punched the wall, smiling at the sound it produced. "Don't hide, _Nate_...I want to play, don't you? Come out and get ready to die."

Near was quiet and still emotionless, though when he looked to the side he could see the toy Mihael bought for him, he slowly crawls to it and hugs it tight. The albino then gazed down at the floor. "I am here, Mello." Once he spoke, he narrowed his eyes, he knew that his life might be over, but he was grateful to have his Mello.

Mello smiled and walked over, kicking the boy's head. "I doubt if I kill you...I enjoy to torture you...What better way than leave you guessing when the next hit will come?" He gripped a handful of pale hair painfully and slammed the back of Near's head into the floor. "Sleep, sheepy. You can explain everything later." With the hit Mello had given him, Near fell down unconscious. He was covered in bruises and his right eye slightly purple since the blonde managed to also kick it when he aimed for his head. However, he still had his toy in his arms. Mello smirked and left again, intent to let Near die if the damage was too much. Near's breathing slowly began to fade as he laid there.

* * *

Chapter 4, hope you like. This story is coming to a close. I hope you enjoy, Review means you want me to finish and will result in a faster update. :)


	5. Chapter 5: An End with a New Beginning

This is the **FINAL** chapter to this story. If you don't like any of the themes below (see Warnings), then click the magical button in the corner called a back arrow! **I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT FOR THE STORY AND MY BRAIN! EVERYTHING ELSE GOES TO THEIR RESPECTED OWNERS!**

**Warnings:** Yaoi, Anxiety, Character Names, OOC, Abuse *Mental, Verbal, Physical*, Cheating

**Pairing:** MelloxNear, MelloxMatt

**Summary:** Mello has a secret, Near is oblivious. Stress and tensions rise in Mello until it bubbles over and his personalities split. Now there's two sides to Mello for Near, the gentle man he married and the ruthless mafia boss. How far can Mello stretch his mind until he breaks completely? How long can Near allow the abuse to continue? Warnings inside. MelloxNear.

* * *

With the hit Mello had given him, Near fell down unconscious. He was covered in bruises and his right eye slightly purple since the blonde managed to also kick it when he aimed for his head. However, he still had his toy in his arms. Mello smirked and left again, intent to let Near die if the damage was too much. Near's breathing slowly began to fade as he laid there.

The blonde returned the next morning. Once walking in and seeing Near, he hurried over and kneeled next to him. "N-Nate? Wake up, Nate, what happened? Talk to me, please wake up..." Near wasn't responding, he was paler than before and cold. Mello began to panic, deciding to call 911 then returning to the boy's side. "Nate, please...Please wake up, you can't die..." Near still didn't respond, his breathing was very faint and he was alive, but he seemed to be dying. Mello kissed the pale boy and cradled him close, silently crying as he waited for either the paramedics or his own death. "Nate...Please, please don't leave me... I love you, I'm so sorry I hurt you..."

Soon the paramedics arrived and took Near to the hospital, taking him to the ICU. Once they where done checking him and bandaging the wound, they informed Mello that he was in a coma.

"Fuck...C-can I see him? Please?" He was near tears again, knowing in himself he was the one who did it.

The doctor nodded and guided him to the albino's room. "He might be awake again in a week or two. However, the hit was too harsh, he might not make it..."

"H-he will...Nate is strong...I know he will..." Mello moved closer and gently kissed him, tears beginning to fall. "My sweet Nate will wake up, I just know he will..."

The doctor watched him, eyes narrowed and judging, "The critical hit seemed intentional and those bruises around his body hints that he may have been abused.. "

Mello nodded. "I know...he was...and I couldn't protect him..." He knew perhaps he'd just signed his own death warrant.

The doctor stared at him suspiciously before leaving the room. Near's breathing was a little better, but he made a noise whenever he did. He seemed sick and extremely weak.

Mello sat near the boy. "I love you, Nate Keehl. I'm so sorry this happened...please don't die, your my reason to live..." Near continued to sleep, his eyes not opening once. Mello stayed by the boy's side, never leaving, sleeping, or really eating. He just sat and watched Near, waiting for his lover to wake up.

* * *

***a Month Later***

Mello had stayed by Near for a month. He only left when the doctors and nurses made him, that's the only time he ate, and even then it wasn't much. He wanted to kill himself, he knew that if Near survived there would be a 95% chance this would happen again. He was terrified for Near, he didn't want the pale boy to die, but he knew that Near'd leave him. Either way, Mello would kill himself. _What is _wrong_ with me?! Why did I hurt him..? I love him...But something switched on, I don't even remember much of what happened..._

Mello was sitting curled up in a chair, watching Near and trying not to sleep. The door opened as the doctor waked in. Mello stood, expecting to be told to leave. "You don't have to leave, Mihael. We need to talk." Mello nodded and sat down again, pulling one knee to his chest. "Nate...isn't showing signs of improvement. He might actually be getting worse."

"What?! You're suppose to be _helping_ him!" Mello screamed, tears brimming his eyes.

"We've done all we can for him. As a group, we've come to the conclusion to ask if you'd allow us to take him off life support-.."

"No, fuck you all. Nate will get better, he'll come back!" Mello crossed his arms and huffed. "I know my Nate will come back."

"All you're doing now is prolonging his pain! If you truly cared about the boy, your _husband_, you wouldn't want him to be tortured!" The doctor glared at Mello. "Everyone agrees it is the best idea, Nate won't be coming back, even if he's like this for years."

Mello stayed silent for a while. "Give me time to think about it...A little to prepare...please..." The doctor nodded and left. Once the door closed the door, Mello felt all his walls break apart. He hunched over as a sob ripped from his throat, warm tears streaming his face. It took him what seemed like hours to finally calm down enough to speak, "Nate...Please, wake up...I don't want to lose you, I'm sorry things went so far...please..." Mello half expected Near to open his eyes, smile, and say that everything was fine...But the boy never woke up, he never spoke.

The doctors didn't bother Mello the rest of the day. The next morning the doctor returned, "Mihael, have you decided?"

The blonde nodded slowly and moved to Near, holding the boy's hand. "Nate...My beautiful husband...I'm so sorry this happened...Sweety, this happened because I kept a secret...I-I cheated on you with Matt, but I was drunk when it happened, I didn't want to tell you..." His voice cracked at the end and a tear fell. "T-the doctors think it'll be better for them to take you off life support...It was my choice, I don't want you in pain...I-I'm gonna let you die, I'm so sorry. I love you, Nate Keehl, so much..." More tears fell as he kissed the pale boy softly one last time as the doctor moved and unplugged all the machines.

_beep beep beep. beep.. beep...beep... ...beep... ... ...beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee. .._

The beeping of the heart monitor slowed and finally stopped, signally Nate River-Keehl had died.

Mello tried his best to be strong, noting that the doctor watched him, but he couldn't. he sobbed openly. The doctor softly patted Mello's back, knowing he truely loved Near. Once Mello finally calmed down, he walked home and sat down to write a letter.

_To who ever finds my body:_

_I killed myself, huh? If I'm not dead yet, please don't get help. I hurt my husband, in this house, I beat him until he was in a coma...I had to watch him slowly die until the doctors pulled the plug. I want to die, I want to be with him, my sweet Nate...If this is you, Matty, I'm sorry I hurt you. I know you love me, but I can't live without Near, he's my only love, I believe what we did was a mistake, I shouldn't have slept with you...I let that secret hurt Nate. I never told him and I got so stressed I beat him, I killed him...I killed my husband, the only man I'd love...I guess I deserve to die too. I should go to hell, I hope I do. Please forgive me, I won't live without him, I'm going to kill myself so I can see my Nate one last time, hold him, kiss him, tell him I love him...I want my Near...I hear his voice now as my arms bleed, he's telling me I need to stop the bleeding...I love you, Nate Keehl, I will see you soon..._

_In Death's hold,_

_Mihael Keehl, Mello._

_..._

Mello was found the next day by Matt when he became worried for Mello. He learned of Near's death from the hospital and had hurried to the house, hoping he wasn't too late. He found the note on the desk, Mello laying on the ground near the bed, as if he tried to get in bed before he died. Matt read though his note, crying when he learned he was the reason for Near and Mello's deaths. He called the police and told them his friend had committed suicide and left the house, tears falling from his eyes as he walked to the bridge. He'd thought many times he would throw himself of this bridge and die, just to rid himself of his love for Mello. But now, he wouldn't kill himself, he never would. He placed a hand on his stomach, "Mello...I love you, I know you love Near, that's why you died. But you won't die, one day you'll come back." He wiped his eyes and smiled. "I'm going to have a child, yours...I came to tell you, today. I wanted to surprise you, maybe give you an option if Near didn't survive...But I know what true love is now. I'll raise our baby the way you and Near would, I promise." Matt took out a note he'd written, his own suicide note, and threw into the water below before walking away.

* * *

Twist ending! Mpreg. :3 I might make a sequel with Matt raising the child he has. Review if you'd like to see that happen!

I'm sorry Near and Mello died, Please don't hate me...


End file.
